As computer systems evolved from ISA (Industry Standard Architecture) systems to PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) systems, new adapters and plug-in devices have been provided to the PCI standard. However, accommodation still had to be made for existing ISA systems with ISA adapters. Currently, the migration path to utilize ISA adapters in PCI systems is to provide a PCI-to-ISA bridge and to thus provide ISA slots for selective connection to ISA devices (also herein referred to as "cards" or "adapters"). This procedure is cumbersome for the PCI system in that this new PCI-ISA bridge must be supported, there are PCI-to-ISA bridge configuration restrictions that affect the system and the ISA slots must be provided.
Thus there is a need for an improved system and methodology which is effective to provide an enhanced migration path so that the function in ISA devices can be migrated to the PCI bus, essentially making them PCI devices without requiring a re-write of the device drivers.